


The Homeworld in my Head

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Steven Universe one shots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet that I needed to get out about what Homeworld might have been like before Rose's Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homeworld in my Head

I had forgotten how dazzling everything was.  Looping patterns flourishing across every wall, crystals glittering from every corner, gleaming tiles on the floor depicting our history and our culture.  There was always music—I had forgotten that too.  Some instrument or voice lilting through the hallways, some Gem twirling idly as they worked.  I had forgotten what the laughter of my kind sounded like.

But everything is right again.  I’m home, and it’s wonderful.  Our buildings are glorious, decadent, wild—beautiful haphazard stacks from different Gem eras.  I love the way our suns shine through the open ceilings.  I love the feel of starlight on my skin.  I am never leaving this place ever again.

The floors are melting—NO!—into grays and yellows—NOT AGAIN—the towers are all symmetrical and flat—the spaces between the rafters are sealed—I can’t hear laughter _I can’t hear music—_

My eyes open and all I see is green and blue and darkness darkness darkness and all I hear is the cruel laughter in my head of you.  Of us.  Of me.


End file.
